Often web content such as a webpage is desired to be served and rendered as fast as possible at end clients that desire to view the web content. In order to speed delivery of the web content, a content delivery network may be utilized to distribute the web content across multiple data centers that are able to provide the web content to the closest end clients. This typically requires modification of Domain Name System (DNS) server entries to allow redirection of requests to the fastest data center. However, modifying DNS servers may be difficult to achieve efficiently given that DNS servers are often controlled by an entity external to a provider of the web content. Additionally, additional optimization may be made to the web content to enable more efficient delivery and rendering by modifying the web content based on characteristics of the end client. However, maintaining multiple different versions of the web content for various different types of end clients would be difficult and inefficient to produce and maintain at a central location. Therefore, there exists a need for a more efficient way to modify and redirect web content.